Snape is HOT!
by Moony4
Summary: Lily/Snape/James love triangle...
1. He's just so HOT!

Snape is HOT!  
  
A/N: Okay, in every fic that even mentions Severus Snape he is always a slimy-haired git. Even I'm guilty of doing that. But, what if Snape was hot? Well, at least during the times of the Marauders. Here is my take on the whole situation. Read and Review!  
  
~Moony~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Gryffindor common room was relatively quiet during the hours after dinner. Some were working on homework, while others shared secret jokes and giggles among themselves. In one corner of the room a girl adorned in a dark red turtleneck sweater and faded olive pants was curled into a ball in the large comfy armchair. Her shoulder length straight red hair was pulled into a ponytail but a few remaining strands hung loosely across her face. She was doing her homework, or it appeared she was doing so. She had a thick volume in her lap and a piece of parchment was laid across the book. Her quill was lazily trailing upon the paper and a small flush was upon her cheeks while a smile was twitching on the corners of her mouth. It was late November and it had turned quite chilly, as the warm fire blazed in the hearth. The girl bought her feet closer to her body and continued with her 'work'.  
  
On the other hand a boy walked through the portrait hole with a wide grin on his face. The smile was the smile that made girls weak in the knees. He had black hair and glittering gray eyes to match. He had a simple white shirt that showed his muscular build. He was fairly tall but a little on the stout side. He walked over to a table right in front of the fireplace where two boys were playing wizarding chess.  
  
One of the boys had sandy brown hair that was neatly combed. He was wearing a blue crew neck sweater and an old pair of khakis. He was quite thin and not extremely muscular but he was still attractively built. His light blue- green eyes concentrated deeply on the board as he was leaning over it.  
  
His opponent was quite different. A dark blue shirt covered his thin, lanky, yet muscular chest. He was taller than the other two and quite a bit more athletic from his hard training in Quidditch. He rested a lightly tanned face on his arm as he studied the board intensely with chocolate brown eyes. He reached up to sweep a black tendril of hair off his face, but it fell down again. He brushed it back again but it fell and he just let it rest there. In fact, all of his hair was messy, but in a way that made him look extremely. cute. Thin glasses framed his face as the firelight highlighted the contours of his face.  
  
Observing the two chess players was another boy. He squatted on a chair. He was short and could be described as pudgy. His thin white-blond hair had a ton of gel in it and it was combed over to one side. His face was pale but his cheeks were very flushed. His shifty blue eyes were darting from the board to the girl in the red sweater. His thin pink lips were pursed in a twitchy smile and if observed carefully drool could be seen coming down his chin.  
  
The boy who had walked through the portrait hole was bent on destroying the peaceful atmosphere and immediately started. He slapped the sandy-haired boy on the back and his actions were followed by a loud 'Oof! Sirius what was that for?"  
  
"Hullo Remmy-dearest! Looks like you got Jamsie in a bit of a jam there. You know you could just seal the deal by moving to F4" Sirius said casually scanning over the board.  
  
"Hey your right.." mumbled Remus before moving his piece. A small grin formed on his face. His opponent on the other hand was not ecstatic.  
  
"No fair! Sirius helped you! I demand a rematch! You cheated Moony! Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater." he began but was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Oh shut up James, your right. Remmy, I guess you guys should start at it." Before he could even finish that sentence the boys were at it again.  
  
"Oh by the way I refilled our stock of dung bombs.not that you care." He added as he noticed his words were falling on deaf ears. He made his way over to the red-haired girl.  
  
"My, my if it isn't the sweet, studious Lily working on her homework as usual." Sirius asked mockingly. Lily blushed furiously and covered her paper quickly.  
  
"Unlike some people, I can't always talk my way out of it," retorted Lily slowly.  
  
"Is that the essay on transfiguring animals?" asked Sirius a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Yes of course." Replied Lily desperately wishing he would just go away.  
  
"Lils, you finished that yesterday." Sirius said a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"Oh I didn't mean THAT essay, this is the one on Animagi." Lily said.  
  
"Oh really? That was due yesterday." Countered Sirius. And with that he grabbed Lily's parchment out of her hands and scanned his eyes over the paper.  
  
"Very nice essay Lillian. I'm sure McGonagnoll will appreciate your artistic ability shown in the margins. Is that a dog in the corner?" He asked, a full-fledged smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, yes, now please give that back to me Sirius." Lily pleaded.  
  
"Now that I examine this closely it looks more like a heart. No, make that several hearts. And they all have something written in them. Lets see." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, please, just give it back." Lily stammered. Sirius's last statement had piqued the interests of everyone in the room, even the chess players. Lily jumped for it catching Sirius off-guard but he managed to keep the parchment in his hands.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!" Lily stated angrily.  
  
"I'm not finished reading it yet," replied Sirius. Suddenly, Lily began to chase him around the room. The Gryffindors all watched with amusement as she ran him right out the portrait hole. In the hallway, Sirius tripped and Lily savagely snatched the paper away.  
  
"NEVER, do that again!" Lily yelled at Sirius. She began to stalk away until Sirius caught her by the arm and said, "Lily! Wait! I was just fooling around! C'mere!" She turned to face him.  
  
"Lily, we've been friends since 1st year. When were you planning on telling me you had a crush on Severus Snape?" He asked sincerely. Lily stammered and fumbled around with her words. How could she explain it to him? She was madly in love with Severus. Severus, she sighed. He was the star of the Slytherin Quidditch team and an excellent seeker. He had gorgeous black eyes and perfect black hair. He was tall and thin, but not quite as tall as James or as thin as Remus. His perfectly tanned skin and perfect white smile could make a girl melt into a puddle. Severus was easily one of the hottest guys in the school.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Sirius.he is just so.so.so HOT! And sweet and funny and charming and his." Lily started.  
  
"Please do not gross me out with the gory details." Sirius said and when he noticed the worried expression on Lily's face he added, "Your secret is safe with me." She flashed him a smile, gave him a peck on the cheek and ran back to the common room.  
  
Later, when the boys were getting ready for bed James said, "Eh Padfoot, what was that whole thing with Lily?"  
  
A grin appeared on Sirius's face as he said, "Guess who our little redhead has a crush on?"  
  
"Who?" asked a curious Remus.  
  
"Snape. Severus Snape." Replied Sirius.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
A/N: I'm sorry but Sirius the prankster, keeping a secret? I think not. A whole lot more Snape coming in the next chapter where Lily gets humiliated and a whole lot of people start hating James. 


	2. I hate you James Potter...

A/N: No reviews…(sigh)… please Read and Review  
  
Snape is Hot!  
  
Chapter 2:I hate you James Potter!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Remus gasped and looked up at Sirius. "Really?" He looked as if in shock.  
  
Sirius nodded his head. It was not that the boys had a big problem with Snape; they were just worried about Lily. The boys had all met Lily on the Hogwarts Express and cared a great deal about her. Sure, Lily and James hadn't gotten along at first but now James and Lily always had their heads together planning pranks and getting in trouble.  
  
The only problem they had was that Snape was exactly like themselves, in the aspect of dating that is. Each of the boys had their own dating styles and James was by far the worst. (I know what you guys are thinking, here comes the James and Sirius are players, Remus is the cutie, and Peter…well Peter…is a bastard so…) Peter didn't have much luck with girls. The Marauders were known for pranks…and good looks, but Peter didn't follow the pattern. He usually dated low-profile girls that no-one had even heard of, he had semi-long relationships but he always ended up dumped.  
  
Remus was the cute and sweet one. His mysterious aura drew girls to him. His good looks were only flawed by his tired appearance. He was sensible about girls, but when it came to pranks he was the genius of them all. His current girlfriend was Lily's best friend Elizabeth (I know you guys are thinking ARGH! Don't worry by the end of next chapter this relationship is OVER!)  
  
James, well…James was the heartthrob. Hot and cute, sweet and caring, but deathly afraid of long-term relationships. So he dated ditzes from Hufflepuff, and Lily hated James for this. She often had to hear stories about girls who were stupid enough to fall for James and stupider for going out with him, even when they knew it could last from 1 hour to 1 week. In fact Lily had gone out with James in 4th year, when Sirius had bet James that he couldn't get Lily to go out with him for more than an hour. James had gotten Lily to say yes, but when he suggested entering an empty classroom and making out; Lily had slapped him across the face. When she found out about the bet she kicked him where it hurt most. Sirius won the bet.  
  
Sirius was the sexy one. Dark good looks and a smile that sent you to cloud nine; he had every girl on a string. But, Sirius refused didn't hang on to one girl. Instead he snogged with different girls, even more than one every day. Sirius was a big time flirt and all the girls knew it but they flirted right back. And if Sirius ever found 'The One' he swore to god he would run away as fast as possible. He loved his ladies man status and would definitely not change it for just one girl.  
  
Snape was a mix of all of them combined. He had Sirius's flirtatious attitude, James' fear of commitment, Remus' sweet side, and well…nothing of Peter's. He was rolling in galleons and he traced his bloodlines to Salazar Slytherin himself. This could often cause a little problem between him and James who was known to be a descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Even if he had a little problem with the Marauders, Snape would always put a good face on for the ladies. He was self-conceited and absolutely OBSESSED with his hair (I'm sorry if you're a guy and you absolutely love your hair but I hate guys who are always messing around with their hair. Really bugs me.) Which he took impeccable care and time in. He was known to be a heartbreaker and the boys couldn't believe that Lily had fallen for him, when she so despised their own ways.  
  
'So Lily, you like Severus hmmm… I'm sure he'd like to know that.' James thought to himself.  
  
"The Ice Queen and a Slytherin. Perfect Match." James said out loud.  
  
"Oh come on James just 'cause Lily kicked you in the nuts, it does not make her an ice queen." Said Remus off-handedly. He was rewarded by James sacking him in the face with a pillow.  
  
"You have to admit Severus is a lucky guy." Added Sirius and James threw another pillow at him.  
  
"I know Lily is so hot, that hair, those eyes, that body, god I just feel like screwing her whenever I see her, she has the biggest…" Peter said before he was hit by three pillows and toppled over onto the floor. The boys retrieved their pillows and glared at Peter.  
  
"If you finished that sentence Peter I would have pushed you out that window." Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Even if she is an ice queen she is our friend." Added James.  
  
"Pervert." Was all Remus said and the boys went to sleep thinking along those lines.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Lily walked with Lizzie down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend. She had dressed in a simple white shirt, sand colored pants, and a denim jacket to top it off. Her red hair was left open. Lizzie on the other hand had taken a totally different approach. She wore black leather pants and a white tee shirt. Her dark brown hair had been put up into a ponytail and her blue eyes shined.  
  
"You're wearing that? It is so cold outside you'll freeze to death!" Lily had commented.  
  
"Oh, not when I've got a boyfriend to keep me warm." Lizzie had answered mischievously referring to Remus.  
  
"Oh god I hope Sirius didn't tell them…" Lily had said nervously after being reminded of the Marauders.  
  
"Tell who what?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Nothing…" Lily answered meekly.  
  
"Lily… did you tell that prat…" Lizzie started but realized what Lily had done and stopped suddenly.  
  
"Lily Marie Evans! I can't believe you would even dream of telling Sirius that!" Lizzie chastised her friend.  
  
"He said he wouldn't tell." Replied Lily defensively.  
  
"HA! And you believe him! Tsk Tsk Lily, have I taught you nothing?" Lizzie asked even though a grin was forming on her face.  
  
"Yes master I have learned nothing, but for now lets just eat some breakfast!" Lily said. And they walked into the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table Lily saw the Marauders minus Peter and they waved her over. She walked to the table and took a seat across from James.  
  
"Where is Peter?" questioned Lily. She had never really like Peter, but tried to be nice to him.  
  
"Serving his punishment for last night." Answered James in a voice that said 'no need for details'.  
  
Lizzie on the other hand ignored James' tone of voice and asked, "What happened last night?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"You so do not want to know."  
  
"If we told you I think you'd blast Peter's head off." The three boys said.  
  
"Ok…" said Lizzie. Breakfast was uneventful until James said, "So Lily what was that in the common room last night?"  
  
"Nothing…" Lily answered blushing slightly and staring at Sirius. Sirius gave James a look that said 'if you tell her I will curse you forty times over'. James just smirked and there was a sparkle in his eyes that Sirius didn't like at all. Sirius kicked James under the table. And Remus looked incredibly nervous.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed Lily, Sirius told us the details." James replied his smirk getting wider as Lily shot Sirius a look of hatred and Lizzie glared at Remus while his ears turned pink.  
  
"You bastard you told me that you wouldn't tell any…" Lily began but was cut off by James.  
  
"Yo Severus!" James called as he stood on his chair and looked at the Slytherin table. "Our pretty little Lily here is head over heels in love with you. I think some appreciation could be shown by a little snogging session, don't you?" James sat down and was met by 3 glares. He looked at Lily who had turned as white as a ghost and her head was down. She was shaking.  
  
Lily couldn't believe he had just done that. It was cruel. 'I will not give him the pleasure of seeing me cry.' 'I will not let him see me cry.' Lily chanted to herself but found she was shaking.  
  
"Lily come on, lets get out of here." Lizzie whispered to Lily. When Lily didn't move Lizzie tugged her arm and said, "Lily come ON." Lily got up and looked at James.  
  
"I hate you James Potter." Lily said. James stared at her delicate face and noticed the tears in her eyes as she said the words. He noticed something else in those eyes, hate. Not the hate that five year olds have in sand boxes. Or thirteen year olds have when they are just flirting with each other. This was pure hate. And suddenly James felt something he thought he would never feel… Guilt.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: Okay, Okay I said there would be more Snape. But I just didn't think he'd fit in. But I there is more of him coming up. Next Chapter: Say Cheese! 


End file.
